Containers for storing individual pieces of product, such as candies and mints, come in all different shapes, sizes and configurations. While not having a significant effect on many of the contents of the container, consumers generally perceive containers formed from metal as being a higher quality product, which promotes sales thereof. Unfortunately, metals are more difficult to manufacture into containers that are easily opened and closed. For instance, it can be very difficult to form a hinge between a metal lid and a metal bottom of a metal container wherein the metal parts of the container form the hinge. Further, it can be difficult to provide a metal container that has a metal lid that slides axially relative to the metal bottom. This is particularly true, when it is desired to have an outer periphery for the container that is generally smooth and free of interruptions or stepped arrangements.
The present invention relates to improvements over the metal container art. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.